Mortal Kombat High Skhool: Senior Year
by MysteriousAuthor010
Summary: So this is gonna be about what ermac and scorpion could do before their last year of high school by doing all sorts of crazy stuff... Don't own any of the Mortal kombat characters
1. The Kharacters

Ermac- He is one of the most popular kids in the school. He is one half of Ketchup and Mustard, he like to make music and play video games. He may have a little crush on Skarlet

Scorpion- He is a popular kid in school. He is 1/2 of Ketchup and Mustard. He like to make music and hangout with his girlfriend, Mileena

Subzero- He is kind of popular, he is really funny. He likes to watch anime and play video games. He has a huge crush on Kitana.

Noob- He is a chilled dude on the regular basis. He is Subzero's brother. He likes to play video games and pizza. His girlfriend is Sareena.

Kenshi- He may seem like a slacker, but he is very smart. He likes to read, be loud, and party.

Reptile- He's really crazy and big daredevil. He seem like he fails every class but he manages to work. His girlfriend is Khameleon.  
He likes to play video games and party.

Rain- He doesn't talk much but he is very funny. He likes to play video games and call people "jags".

Smoke- he is very wise and hilarious. He likes to play video games and watch anime.

Skarlet- She is very shy around people and doesn't like to talk a lot unless she's with her friends. She also has a crush Ermac. She likes to listen to music and read.

Kira- She flirts on almost every guy in school but mostly on Ermac and Scorpion. She likes to listen to music, knives, and party.

Kitana- she is the hottest girl in school and is very funny and friendly. She has a crush on SubZero. She likes to tell jokes, play volleyball, and watch anime.

Jade- she is very kind to everyone and she is great at comebacks. She has a crush on Smoke and Kung Lao. She likes to play volleyball and play video games.

Mileena- she is mean to almost everybody in school except her friends. Everybody but her friends thinks she is ugly. Scorpion is her boyfriend. She likes to listen to music and singing.

Liu Kang- He is a try hard on everything. He thinks he could do anything until he sees reality. He's great friends with Kung Lao.

Kung Lao- He a very cool guy in school. He is a lifesaver when it comes to work.

Cyrax and Sektor- these guy are cheaters when it comes to test. They could find answers in their heads, literally.

Jax- he is very funny and hard headed. He likes to drink.

Johhny Cage- the biggest show off in school. He thinks he can be lame actor. He has a crush on Sonya.

Sonya- she is actually one of the smartest kids in school. She really doesn't like to go to school though. She has a crush on Cage.

Kano- he's very slick and always falls asleep in class. He has a crush on Kira.

Stryker- a wannabe police officer but actually works as a security guard.

Baraka- the ugliest kid in school and is made front of a lot.

Nightwolf- he's a little weird and very wise. He thinks he could see the future.

Chameleon- he is always getting in to trouble. Surprised that he made it through the jr year.

Khameleon- she is very chill and everyone forgets about her.

Mavado- he is very sneaky and steals valuables.

Sareena- she want everything the girls want to do that's cool.

Li Mei- she is very talkative and annoying person in school. She has a crush on Rain.

Nitara- she seduces people into liking her but really she wants their blood.

Kobra- he is strict about everything he owns and he's a jerk.

Kabal- he gets hugs from everyone because he got burnt.

Frost- she's a big brat and always brags. She is Subzero and Noob's sister.

Havik- he is crazy and weird and nobody likes him.

Hotaru- he is ready for anything that happens and he flinches a lot.

Tanya- she is quiet all the time but is very lazy.

Kai- he doesn't seem to understand things and just hits himself with his club

Ashrah- she is a holy women and always rely on God for everything she does.


	2. The Last First Day

**Ermac POV**

We got ready to go to school today and we waited on the bus stop. Our friend, Scorpion, came up to us. We like to make music together. We called ourselves Ketchup and Mustard and decided to make edm music. We became very popular in our freshmen year because of it. He dated Mileena and we thought it was gross until we really thought about it.

"Sup" Scorpion said.

"Sup bro" We said.

"So... the first and last first day of school uh" Scorpion said.

"Yeah, this should be fun" we said

"So... think about anything we should do in our senior year?" Scorpion said

We smiled at that question, normally we would say "take over the world" but it was getting old.

Suddenly the bus arrived

"Uh... We don't know, we'll think about it later" we said

"Ok Ermac" Scorpion said smiling

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Ermac and Scorpion sat near the back with SubZero and Noob

Ermac: wassup subzero

Subzero: what's going on man

Noob: Sup

Kenshi: Hey hey hey everybody

Ermac: yo kenshi you still drunk from last night

Kenshi: I'm not drunk

Scorpion: that's what you think bro

The bus stopped picking up: Johhny Cage, Sonya, Kira, Li Mei, Raiden, Jade, Mileena, Kitana, and... a new girl?!

The five: Damn!

The new girl had red and black hair with a bang covering her left eye, wore a red mask, a red bra like top with shoulder pads, two small swords wrapped around her body with a string, a red thong with cloth, and red boots.

Subzero: dude she is hawt

Scorpion: well damn

Ermac: omg

Noob: I must be dreaming

Kenshi: hottie hot hot hot

Everyone: shut up Kenshi

Kenshi: oh shit I'm sorry

Scorpion: you fucking idiot

Subzero: so what do y'all think about this new girl

Kenshi: Nice body if I say so myself

Subzero: Ermac?

Ermac: what are looking at us for

The five look at Ermac, causing him to be embarrassed and he blushed

Scorpion: you going out with her *clack* or nah

Ermac: uh we don't know

Noob: aw come man I saw way you were looking at her

Ermac: you did it too

Noob: whatever man

Kenshi: well you're out with Kira right

Ermac: uh no she assumes that we're going out with her

Scorpion: she is annoying as hell

Ermac: IKR (well WKR)

Subzero: so back to the new girl

Ermac: Can you not

They all laughed

* * *

**Skarlet POV**

I sat with Mileena because she was going introduce me to her friends. I took one earbud out of my ear to get ready to talk to them. I didn't really like talking to people though, only when I'm around my friends, but other than that I'm not a talking person.

"Ok guys, this is Skarlet" Mileena said

"Uh... hi" I said, shyly.

"Hi, I'm Kitana, the prettier sister" Kitana said looking Mileena.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Mileena said with an attitude

I smiled under my mask, nearly laugh at the question

"I'm Jade" Jade said kindly.

"Hi" I said, nervously.

"So what are you listening to?" Kitana said

"Ketchup and Mustard" I said, simply

"Wait did you say Ketchup and mustard?!" the three said sounding surprised

"Um... yes" I said nervously

"That's those two in the back" Mileena said

We looked at a man that wore a yellow ninja suit with a tight hood and a man with a hood and a mask and wore red. For some odd reason, I looked at the red one the longest. I found him... cute.

"They are cute" I said

"Yeah that's Scorpion, the yellow one, and Ermac, the red one." Jade said

"Ermac" I said quietly

"Hey, do you like Ermac?" Kitana said teasingly

"I..." I said blushing

"You do don't you?" Kitana said

I looked away from her, blushing and slightly smiled under my mask. I did like him. He looks so cute.

"It's okay, we won't tell" Mileena said kindly.

"I... do a little" I struggled to say.

"Aww... you two would be the perfect couple " Jade stated honestly

I sighed.

We seem to have arrived to school now

"Welcome to Hell, Skarlet" Kitana said with an irritated tone


	3. Meeting

**Scorpion POV**

I was about to enter homeroom with Ermac. This was the best part of school when it starts off easy but then gets harder. Ms. Sindel was are teacher. She doesn't really like me for some reason. Everyone in the classroom was noisey, especially Reptile.

"Yo Reptile!" I shouted

"Wazzup!" He yelled

Ermac and I said the same. Pretty soon Johhny said it, then Jax, then Rain to the point where almost everyone was saying it.

Everyone stopped until I heard Ms. Sindel quiet us down.

"Alright that's enough!" She said

"I'm sorry Ms. Sindel I love you" Kenshi said

Everyone laughed and so did I. Even Ms. Sindel smiled.

"Yo kenshi is crazy" Ermac half giggled

"Oh my goodness you kids are crazy" She said

The bell rang and I packed my stuff and walked with Ermac.

"Who's class do you have next?" I asked.

"We have Mr. BoRaiCho" Ermac said.

"Me too"

"Me three" Subzero said out of nowhere

"Where the hell did you come from?" Ermac asked awkwardly

"Mr. Tsung's class"

"I don't like that mf" I said.

We made it to Mr. BoRaiCho Class in time.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

A lot of people were already here. Everyone wasn't sitting on the desk.

Mr. BoRaiCho: Welcome class, I know you're gonna be mad, but you have assigned seats.

Jax: Fuck!

Seating Chart

Front row: Kai, Jade, Kabal, Reptile, Rain

Second row: Ashrah, Li Mei, Liu Kang, Subzero, Noob

Third Row: Kitana, Ermac, Kira, Kung Lao, Cage

Forth row: Scorpion, Skarlet, Havik, Sektor, Sonya

* * *

**Ermac POV**

We were a little upset because we had to sit next to Kira, but on the bright side, we're still with Scorpion. We know he going annoy me about the new girl sitting next to him.

"Hey Ermac" Kira said seductively

We just ignored her and took a deep breath.

"Hey, would you leave Ermac alone" Kitana defended

"Mind your business Princess Kitty" Kira backfired

"Don't call me Kitty, slut"

They gave each other the finger and stopped fighting.

"Thank You, Kitana" We said.

"Don't mention it, Ermac" Kitana said.

* * *

**Skarlet POV**

I seen Kira flirting a moment ago. I didn't like it one bit. Thankfully, Kitana had stopped her from doing it.

"Hey"

I turned to look and see Scorpion was there. I was so exited that a famous person is talking to me.

"Hi" I said smiling

"I'm Scorpion, nice to meet you" He said

He's going for a handshake. I was hyper, not showing it though. I shook his hand. He felt warm and cozy.

"I'm Skarlet, um... I like your music" I said.

"Oh really? That's awesome" He said

The teacher was about to speak so I listened.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Mr. BoRaiCho: alright class today we are going to play jeopardy

Everyone: Whoooooooooooo

Group 1: Kai, Jade, Ashrah, Li Mei

Group 2: kabal, reptile, subzero, Liu Kang

Group 3: Rain, Noob, Cage, Sonya

Group 4: Kitana, Ermac, Scorpion, Skarlet

Group 5: Kira, Kung Lao, Sektor, Havik

* * *

**Skarlet POV**

I was teamed with Ermac. I smiled under my mask.

"Hey Ermac" Scorpion said

"What's up?" Ermac said

"This is Skarlet, she likes our music" Scorpion said.

"Oh that's cool" Ermac said surprised

I was nervous to shake Ermac's hand. I glanced at Kitana and she was making hearts with her hand. I simply ignored her and shook Ermac's hand. His touch had more character than Scorpion's did. I felt relaxed and happy and the warmth traveled all over my body. I blushed again.

"Um... hi" I said nervously while smiling

"Hey. You like the school so far?" Ermac asked

"It's okay" I said

"That's good to hear" He said

We let go of our hands. I never wanted to let go. I felt so cozy and relaxed when I touched him. Plus he's famous!

* * *

**Third person POV**

Mr. B: g1 your pick

Kai: presidents 300

Mr. B: who's the first president

Havik: George Washington

Mr. B: G5 lost 200 points

Kira hit Havik over the head

Kira: you fucking idiot

Havik: I'm sorry

Kai: George Washington

Mr.B: correct

30 minutes Later...

G1: 1100

G2: 600

G3: 900

G4: 1000

G5: 400

Mr. B: alright for the win for G4, who were in the axis and allied powers

Kitana: ok Soviet Union, Great Britain are allies

Skarlet: I think France is too

Ermac: the axis were Japan, Germany, Italy and... Idk scorpion

Scorpion: Romania and Hungary

Kitana: axis were Germany, Japan, Italy, Romania and Hungary. Allies were Soviet Union, France, and Great Britain.

Mr. B: you forgot one more

G4 was thinking

G4: United States

Ermac: Merica

Mr. B: G4 wins

Skarlet and Kitana high five and Ermac and Scorpion fist bumped

Bell Ranged


	4. Gym Class

**Scorpion POV**

So we were getting ready to go to Mr. Daegon's gym class, hoping to play dodgeball. I very good when it comes to dodgeball. Ermac and I were usually the last ones standing and then pretty soon, everyone wanted to be on our team. Also because Ermac and I are famous.

"Ok, everyone line up for dodgeball" Mr. Daegon shouted.

Everyone cheered and Ermac and I high fived.

"We are gonna kick ass" I said.

"You already know tho" Ermac said.

"Alright, Ermac and Scorpion, split up" Mr. Daegon said teasingly.

"What?!" I argued.

"This that bull bull yo" Ermac yelled.

I can see why he split us up; He wanted this game to be interesting. So this might be good...or nah.

* * *

**Ermac POV**

We were kinda pissed about this. But we can tell that this will be very interesting.

"Everyone else, pick your favorite" Mr. Daegon said.

"I'm going with Ermy!" Kira said seductively.

"Uh we rather you not call us that" we said.

Mileena was up to choose. We already know she's gonna pick...

"Scorpion" Mileena said in a playful tone.

Stryker then was after Mileena. We hope that he's not gonna be on our team.

"Umm... Scorpion" Stryker said silently

Jax was up next.

"Scorpion" Jax said.

When are we gonna get some people. Sonya was up to choose. We'll take an educated guess that she's gonna pick...

"Ermac" Sonya said.

Woah! Ok then, she's not to bad at dodgeball. Now Johnny Cage was up. He sucks at this game. We hope that he won't be on our team. But then we might be outnumbered.

"Oh yeah! Ermac!" Johnny Cage said

Sektor was next. We need him on our team. Next to Scorpion and we, he is very good at dodgeball as well.

"Scorpion" Sektor said.

Dammit! Li Mei was up.

"Ermac" Li Mei said

Double dammit! She doesn't even try to play. She always stands in back, against the wall mats.

Sareena was up.

"Scorpion" Sareena said.

We know for certain that Noob will be on Scorpion's team. Jade was up.

"Scorpion" Jade said.

Kitana was up.

"Um... I guess Ermac" Kitana said

Once again, Subzero will be on our team because of Kitana. He had a huge crush on her ever since 10th grade. We think she does too. We just don't know why they can't just go out with each other. Well... we can't really argue; because our friends want us to go out with Skarlet. She is very beautiful but she is shy. We don't know if she wants to go out with us. We don't to ask her either. We'll just wait and see what happens.

Baraka was up next.

"Scorpion" Baraka said.

We laughed and so did my team. It's not that he sucks; it's just that he never considered plastic surgery. Scorpion looked at us and shook his head. We just shrugged our shoulders while smiling. Subzero was next up.

"Ermac" Subzero said.

"Hell yeah, man" we said giving him a pound hug.

Noob was up.

"Uh... Scorpion" Noob said

"We knew that mf would go on his team" we said to Subzero.

"Yeah I know, all because of Sareena" Subzero said.

"Ermac" Rain said

"Aw yeeah, we're gonna make it rain up in this bitch" we said.

"Pew Pew, whut!" Rain yelled while firing water out of his fingers like a gun.

Almost everyone laugh in the gymnasium.

"Ermac" Smoke said in a cool way.

"Whuuuuuuut, yo Smoke gonna smoke all y'all out" Subzero yelled.

* * *

**Skarlet POV**

I was next after Hotaru was about to choose his side. I honestly didn't know who's side I wanted to be on. I wanted to be on Scorpion's team with Mileena and my other friends. But I also wanted to be on Ermac's team. He is so nice to me. He's also very cute and that I want to ask him out but I was very shy.

"Scorpion" Hotaru said.

I was up. I felt like I was going to throw up. I nervous to pick while everyone watched me. I over heard some people say stuff like "she's hot" and "what's wrong with her". I wanted to make it quick because I really wanted to play and not hold everyone up. I clenched my hands and spoke.

"Umm... Ermac" I said nervously

I walked over to Ermac standing next to him, grinning.

"Alright! We got the new girl on our team, bitches!" he bragged

I snickered.

"OK, on your mark... get set..." Mr. Daegon yelled.

The second I heard the whistle it got crazy.


	5. Dodgeball!

**Third Person POV**

Almost everyone went to get a ball, the other people were smart enough to stay behind and not get hit. Smoke beat Noob into getting the ball. Noob was suprised and backed up. Smoke managed to hit Noob quickly and he took big step after doing so.

"Haha, suck on that" Smoke trashtalked

"Awwww come on, right in the beginning" Noob said

Johnny Cage was dodging expertly while taunting at the opposing team.

"Oh yeah! I'm so good at this. There nothing you d-" Johnny was interupted Mileena threw a ball in his nuts.

"Ooooooo damn, that had to hurt" Jax said

"Whoo! How do you like the taste of your own medicine, literally." Scorpion teased

Johnny simply give him the finger while still holding his nuts, walking over to the side line.

* * *

**Smoke POV**

I was doing very good so far. I went up to Ermac, Sub Zero, and Rain to gather up.

"What's up bro" I said

"Nothing much man" Sub Zero said

"Hey look at Kira" Rain said

We looked and we saw her flirting was Hotaru, with a ball behind her back.

"Oh this should be good" I said

We waited and then... POW! Got him. We all laughed and she heard us and blew a kiss to us.

"That was awesome" Rain said

Kira then got hit on her breast.

"Ow! My boob!" Kira yelled

"My bad" Stryker apologized

Even I wouldn't be stupid enough to apologize. I know probably did it on purpose because he smiled a bit.

"Damn!" I said

* * *

**Scorpion POV**

It's getting crazy. I just know Ermac and I will be the last ones standing. But who will win then. I seen Jade throw a ball at Smoke, hitting him right in the face.

"Holy shit" I said

"I'm so sorry, Smoke" Jade apologized

"Ahh... I'm ok" he said in pain

I went up to Sareena and told her to get Sub Zero because he wasn't looking. She went to do it but he caught it.

"You is out" Sub Zero taunted

Sareena looked me with the "really" look on her face. I shrugged.

* * *

**Skarlet POV**

I dodged very well. I was really having fun and lots of it. Sonya went up to me and gave me a ball.

"You wanna throw it?" Sonya asked

"Uh... ok" I said

I threw it and hit Jax. I got him.

"Yes" I said, cheering to myself.

"Damn" Jax cursed

I went to go get two other balls and threw them with all my might. At hit Mileena and Stryker at the same time. Everyone "ooed" and it made me smile.

"Nice Skarlet" Mileena said

"Goddammit" Stryker yelled

* * *

**Third person POV**

Just then Scorpion threw a ball at Rain and Jade threw a ball at Kitana.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Kitana said

"Noooooooo" Rain cried

"Woah, what's going on here?" Ermac asked

Sektor threw a ball at Li Mei. She didn't complain though.

"Oh hell nah" Ermac said

Ermac then threw a ball Scorpion, knowing that he would jerk to his left.

"Aw damn you got me" Scorpion said

"Yeah buddy" Sub Zero said

Ermac went to pound hug Sub Zero until Jade got him out

"Aw goddammit, you got this Ermac" Sub Zero said

"Prey for us" Ermac said

"Ok"

Sonya then threw a ball at Baraka

"Take that you ugly mf" Sonya said

Baraka simply give her the finger.

"Oh snap, Sonya got jokes" Ermac half laugh

Jade tried to throw a ball at Ermac while he was distracted. Ermac stopped laugh a ball hit him in the chest and bounced off of him in the air. He managed to catch it.

"Damn! Who threw that?" Ermac asked surprisingly

"Dammit" Jade cursed

"Didn't know you had it in you Jade" Ermac said

She smiled and went to the sideline.

Sonya attempted to throw the ball at Sektor but he caught. Sonya whined and Sektor cruelly chuckled.

"Come on Ermac and Skarlet, you got this" Rain cheered

Skarlet was distracted by him and Sektor threw the ball at her hard enough to leave a minor bruise on her thigh.

"Ouch" Skarlet cried in pain

Ermac ran up to her and looked at her bruise.

"Dude, not cool. You gonna apologize?" Ermac asked

"For what?" Sektor said, throw a ball at Ermac

Ermac used his telekinesis to catch the ball and then punched it, hitting him.

"Because you're out, bitch" Ermac answered

"Hey you can't do that!" Sektor said

"I never said you can't use your powers" Mr. Daegon said

"Asshole" Sektor said quietly

* * *

**Ermac POV**

We won. We couldn't believe it. Everyone cheered while we were healing Skarlet's bruised thigh. It didn't look too bad but it seemed like it hurt. We watched as the bruise disappeared from her thigh from our energy.

"Does it hurt anymore?" we asked her

"No. Thank you" she said

We nodded our head and helped her up. As soon as we stood in full height, she suddenly hugged us. We blushed and was embarrassed. We assume that she is doing it for us healing her. So we hugged back slowly and she made a small joyful giggle.

"Uh... you're welcome" we said


	6. Lunch

**SubZero POV**

Right after gym, we were scheduled to go lunch. I was walking along with Smoke, Ermac, Scorpion, and Rain. My brother would be with us if he didn't have a girlfriend. Scorpion and Mileena kept their cool about "separating" and being with their friends. So we were hanging out at the line.

"I am starving like a mf right now" I said

"WDK about y'all, but fuck this line" Ermac said and then teleports

"I'm gonna agree on Ermac" Scorpion said and then he teleported

I did the same.

* * *

**Third person POV**

The guys sat at a lunch table near the back of the cafeteria.

"So Ermac, did you like it?" Smoke asked

"Liked what?" Ermac said

"Don't 'liked what' me, you know what I'm talking about" Smoke said

"The hug from Skarlet" Scorpion reminded

"Oh... you know i-it was alright" Ermac stuttered

"Alright? Dude ask her out already" Sub Zero said

"How bout you ask Kitana out, Popsicle stick" Ermac said

"..."

"That's what we thought"

"What's up peoples" Kenshi said

"Hey" the five said

"Hey, have any of you thought of hanging out again this weekend?" Kenshi asked

"Yeah sure, but where?" Scorpion wondered

"Here" Ermac said

"You mean 'here' in school" Rain asked, confused

"Yeah sure, why not" Ermac said

"But we can't stay here" Sub Zero said

"Dude we can hide" Ermac said

"Where?" Kenshi asked

"WDK, we also get a lot of other people to do it too" Ermac suggested

"Sounds like a good plan on Friday" Smoke agreed

"Yeah! We gonna be so turnt up" Kenshi said

"Alright, so we gotta tell everybody about it and not get caught" Scorpion said

"You got it" Ermac said

* * *

**Thursday...**

**Third person POV**

Ermac and Sub Zero where in Mr. Taven's class, without him being here, and they went in the front of the class to tell everybody about their plan.

"Hey! Can we have everyone's attention real quick" Ermac announced

"Uh you two, get the fuck on somewhere" Jax said

Sub Zero then froze Jax to shut him up and it got everyone's attention.

"Shut yo bitch ass up" Ermac said pointing at Jax

"Y'all wanna have fun tomorrow?" Sub Zero said

The whole class cheered and then Ermac silents them down.

"Alright, so here's what we're gonna do, we gonna stay after school tomorrow and spend the night. We mean think about it, think about all the stuff you can do in this big ass school, with no rules" Ermac said

Kai raised his hand and Eramc pointed at him, telling him to ask a question.

"How are we gonna hide from the teachers?" Kai asked

"We'll hide in the janitor's closet, maybe the bathroom, and if there's not enough room, we'll hide in the teacher's lounge" Ermac answered

Havik raised his hand and Ermac picked him.

"How many people will there be? What if we get caught" Havik asked

"IDK for certain. We have a sign up sheet if anyone is interested. But we shouldn't get caught, we're in the middle of fucking nowhere" Sub Zero said

"So, if you are interested, put your name on the sign up sheet" Ermac said, showing the paper.

Some people got up to sign, some didn't.

"Can we bring our night clothes?" Li Mei asked

"Sure" Sub Zero said

"Can we dress fancy?" Kira said

"You can, it will start off as a party so, go for it" Ermac said

"Make sure you bring some snacks and drinks, and by 'drinks', I mean alcoholic drinks" Sub Zero said

Everyone who crowded up to sign the sheet cheered.

"Make sure y'all tell Jax about it too" Ermac said

Scorpion, Rain, and Smoke told their classes about the plan as well.

* * *

**Skarlet POV**

Rain told my class about the school party that is happening after school tomorrow. A lot of people went up in front of the class to sign up.

"Skarlet, are you coming?" Rain asked

"IDK" I said

"Come on, it will be fun"

"Ermac will be there" Rain said

I lifted my head, excited. Ermac will be there! Maybe he and Scorpion will share their music, maybe I might actually like it, maybe I will ask Ermac out. I got up to go sign the sheet.

"Alright, cool" Rain said

I smiled at him and put my name on the sheet and sat back down, waiting for the teacher.

* * *

Ermac-SubZero Sign up sheet:

Johnny Cage

Jax

Stryker

Kai

Kira

Li Mei

Tanya

Havik

Liu Kang

Drahmin

Reptile

Scorpion-Smoke Sign up sheet:

Chameleon

Mileena

Jade

Sonya

Kenshi

Kabal

Kobra

Nitara

Frost

Noob

Jarek

Kung Lao

Nightwolf

Reiko

Rain Sign up sheet:

Kitana

Cyrax

Sektor

Sareena

Skarlet

Kano

Raiden

Hotaru

Darrius

Ashrah

Hsu Hao

Mavdado


	7. PARTY!

Everyone actually met up in the auditorium due to no one being in there. It would actually hold up the amount of people who attended.

**Friday, 4:30pm...**

Everyone but Ermac and Scorpion sat down in the seats and Ermac and Scorpion were up stage.

"So is everyone set" Scorpion said to everyone

Everybody cheered

"Alright, so if you came here, that means that you are going to be in the best party in school" Ermac said

"Now, that's not the only reason why we did this. We did this to celebrate that this will be our last year here and that we enjoy our last moments here" Scorpion said

"So we are gonna have you wait for Ermac and Kenshi to check the building to make sure that nobody else is here but us" Scorpion added

Ermac and Kenshi went out to check.

* * *

**Ermac POV**

We were so excited that we did this. Everyone already set up the snacks and drinks near the auditorium. Kenshi and we went around the school, making sure that they are no people in rooms or in the hallway.

"Dude, this so gonna be wicked" Kenshi said

"Yeah, we are gonna kill it tonight" we said

* * *

**Skarlet POV**

Its been almost five minutes since Ermac and Kenshi has checked outside. I hope Ermac likes the way I'm dressed. I have my alternative choice of clothes, without a mask and hood. A lot of the men seemed to like it. They did the "cat call" whistle at me. While we waited I was talking to Kitana, Mileena, and Jade.

"So, are you ready" Mileena said to me

"Yeah" I said

"You look nice today, Skarlet" Kitana said

"Thank you"

"Did you wear it for Ermac" Kitana teased

I was speechless and blushed. It was for Ermac and the party.

"Kitana stop teasing her" Jade said

"Ok I'm sorry" Kitana said

* * *

**Third person POV**

Suddenly the door to the auditorium was kick open by Kenshi and Ermac

"WHO'S READY TO PAAAAAARRRTEEEHHH!" they said at the same time

Everybody in the auditorium cheered and ran out towards Ermac and Kenshi.

"Oh shit" Kenshi said

They ran out of the door and when everyone else got out, Ermac and Kenshi slid on the floor like ice on their backs. It was definitely time to party!

* * *

**Party Montage while playing Deorro and D!rty Aud!o - Hit it (drop)**

Reptile and Chameleon were running, jumping off the walls, and sliding across the floor.

Jax was taking shots

Cyrax made a lazer light show around everyone

Ermac and Scorpion were DJs, showcasing their music

* * *

**Party Moment**

Ermac, Scorpion, and Reptile were standing in front of a vending machine.

"20 bones saying that you can't break through this vending machine" Ermac bet

"Man that's easy" Reptile simply said

"Extra 5 if you do it with your head" Scorpion said

"Oh... shit, yeah" Ermac said laughing at the same time

"Alright" Reptile said

Reptile backed up 4 big steps and rammed at the vending machine. His head broke the glass and Eramc and Scorpion saw the tiny glass splash when he did so.

"OMG" Scorpion said, laughing

"Ahh damn, so where my 25 dollars at" Reptile said, scratching his head

* * *

**Montage ( playing J-Trick - Gimme Love remix)**

Scorpion and Mileena were making out

Smoke and Rain did cheers with their drinks

Cyrax did a dance battle with Sektor

Kira was flirting with Kano

Sonya, Cage, and Kenshi did limbo

* * *

**Party Moment**

**Sub Zero POV**

I saw Kitana talking with Skarlet and Jade. I was nervous to go up to her and talk to her. I thought of pick up line for her. It would seem to fit her and just her. I man up and went up to her.

"Hey Sub Zero" Kitana said, sounding happy and slightly drunk

"What's up Kitana, hey can you fan me down, because you are hot" I said

She laughed along with Jade. I guess Skarlet didn't know I meant by that because didn't laugh.

"Omg you're so funny" Kitana said walking towards me

We were so close together. She pulled me by the back of my neck with her one arm and her other hand had a cup with a drink in it.

"C'mere" Kitana said seductively

She took a piece of ice out of her cup.

"Open" she said

I opened my mouth and she put the piece of ice in my mouth.

"What are you doing" I ask with my mouth full

"Wondering if that turned you on" Kitana joked

"What?... oh I ge-" I was interupted when she kissed me for what seemed like 30 seconds.

I know she was a little drunk but who cares. I had confidence in myself and I did it.

* * *

**Montage (playing Snails &amp; heRobust - Pump This)**

Jax was passed out on the floor and Rain and Smoke drew stuff on his face

Ermac and Scorpion faced each other in beer pong

Johnny grabbed Sonya's boobs and ran away saying "They're Real"

Mileena and Jade took a shot

Kira was chugging beer through a big straw from a barrel while a couple people chanted "chug"

* * *

**Party Moment**

"So Kira, I'm curious about what your life is like" Kenshi said

"Well, it all started when I was selling weapons in Afghanistan, dressed up as a man" Kira said

"Wow, that's interesting" Kenshi said

"Selling the weapons?"

"No"

"What"

"It's just that you were trying be more of a man than you already are" Kenshi said, almost giggled

"What did you just say?" Kira said dangerously

"I said that you were trying to be more of a man than you already-" Kira slapped Kenshi

"Woah I didn't know you were gonna-" Kenshi was cut off by Kira making out with him.

Kenshi then picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, still kissing him.

"No one ever talked to me like that" Kira said resting her forehead onto his.

"...WTF just happened?" Kenshi said confused

Kira laughed and kissed him again.

* * *

**Montage ( playing Cash Cash - Take Me Home)**

Ermac and Scorpion were taking a selfie

Hotaru dumped chips in Havik's mouth

Rain did a drinking contest with Noob

Nitara was kissing Hsu Hao, drinking his blood from his mouth.

Chameleon was standing on a table, dancing weirdly

Reptile and Khameleon were making out in a corner

* * *

**Ermac POV**

The party got a little crazy. We seen Sub Zero and Kitana kissing, We knew that he would be with her eventually. We saw Skarlet walk up to us.

"Hi Ermac" she said

"What's up Skarlet" we said

"I'm just having a great time"

"You look nice"

"Thank you"

"Wanna take a shot?"

"Will it be okay?"

"Yeah we had us like 3 shots. We still feel fine a little.

"Ok"

We both went to the table and we poured a shot for Skarlet and we and did cheers and drank it.

"Ooooh" Skarlet groaned

"Strong isn't it" we said smiling

"Yeah" she giggled

* * *

**2:04am...**

**Ermac POV**

Almost everyone was wasted and passed out but Scorpion and we.

"I'm getting tired man" Scorpion said

"Yeah us too" we said

"Alright man goodnight" he cuddled next to Mileena who was asleep.

We went to go get a quick snack in the auditorium. It was quiet in here so we will sleep here.

"Hey" someone said

We knew that voice and it was...

"Hey Ermac" Skarlet said, drunk, walking towards us.

"Oh hi" we said

She leaned on to our shoulders with her arms. Her face was close to our face.

"I had a really good time" she said sounding drunk.

We tried to back up away from her until we tripped on a beer bottle. Landing siting down against a wall with Skarlet on top of us. We blushed at this moment and tried push for off but she would not get off. She stared at us for a while and she went for a kiss. We blushed harder when our lips met. She moaned in ecstasy, pinching our legs between her's and squeezed our shoulders. That made us blink, thinking that we don't want this to go to far.

After what seemed like 3 minutes of kissing, she stopped, still clinging against us, resting her head on our shoulder.

"I love you, Ermac" she whispered and then went to sleep.

We were surprised when she said that. Did she really mean it though? We don't know that for certain because she's drunk. We went to sleep as well and called it a night.


	8. What a Party!

**Rain POV**

I woke up, sleeping on a table. I looked around. The school was trashed. I looked outside and it seemed like it was maybe 11 o clock in the morning. I seen Kenshi and Kira sleeping on each other, cuddling for what it may have seemed. I seen Reptile sucking his thumb, sleeping like a baby, on the drinking table.

"Man that was some party" I said to myself.

I heard movement coming from my left, Smoke woke up from his slumber, sleeping against the stairs.

"Hey man" I shouted

"What's up" Smoke said with his head bobbing

"Last night was fun dude"

"It sure was"

I looked around, to look for Ermac. I saw Scorpion and Mileena walk towards Smoke and I.

"Do y'all know where Ermac is?" I asked.

"IDK" Scorpion answered.

"Maybe he is in the auditorium" Smoke suggested.

"Oh ok, let's go check" Mileena said.

So we went to go open the doors to the auditorium and the first thing we saw was Ermac sitting against the wall with Skarlet on top of him, resting her forehead against his. My mouth hung open in surprise. I couldn't believe what I'm seeing.

"Ermac! Skarlet!" Mileena gasped in surprise, loud enough to wake them up.

* * *

**Third person POV**

Skarlet woke up and she felt like she was pressed up against someone. This particular person made her body feel relaxed and cozy. Ermac grunted then opened his eyes realizing what happened last night. They looked at each other, blushing. Skarlet never remembered this happening last. They both got up on their feet , looking at Rain, Smoke, Scorpion, and Mileena nervously. Ermac went to go put back his mask from dropping it last night.

"Uh... guys" Rain said

"What?" Ermac said.

"What were you two doing last night" Rain asked.

"Er..." Ermac said, thinking of an excuse.

"I don't remember what happened last" Skarlet said.

"Yeah, it was a blur" Ermac added.

"Uh ok well how are we going to clean up this school?" Scorpion said

They decided to clean up for an hour of all the things they did along with everyone else that woke up. Ermac used his telekinesis to fix anything that was broken into pieces. Scorpion placed them back. Rain cleaned up the floors and tables spotless with his water.

"So, it's back to the way things are" Smoke said.

"Now lets go home" Ermac said

"Wait, it's a nice day, lets go outside and walk" Skarlet suggested.

"Ok" Scorpion said.

* * *

Ermac, Scorpion, Chameleon, Kitana, Mileena, SubZero, Smoke, Kenshi, Kira, Jade, Skarlet, and Rain were walking to a park near the school. They all hung out there for a while. Scorpion, Ermac, Rain, Smoke, SubZero, and Kenshi were talking on talking on the playground. Skarlet, Kitana, Mileena, and Jade were talking sitting on the swing sets. Kira was just wandering around the playground and Chameleon was just hanging upside down on the monkey bars.

"Yo, guess what I did last night" Kenshi said.

"What?" SubZero asked.

"I totally went in on Kira" Kenshi said.

"Ewww!" Rain yelled.

"What" Kenshi said.

"You just had it with a dude man" Scorpion said.

"No she isn't" Kenshi said.

"How do you know" Ermac asked.

"Because... we had sex" Kenshi said.

The boys were yelling stuff like "what the hell man" and "why would you do that" at Kenshi. He obviously didn't know what the big deal was.

"Is their a problem with it?" Kenshi asked.

"Yeah man" Smoke said.

"Why" Kenshi asked again.

"Think about it... it's Kira" Smoke said.

"Screw you guys" Kenshi said, walking away.

He went to go talk to Kira, but the boys were a little scared because they thought that Kenshi was gonna tell Kira what they told him.

"Oh shit, is he gonna tell her what we just said?" Scorpion asked surprised.

"We hope not. The last time someone made fun of her, the victim was sent to the hospital during school" Ermac said.

"Yeah who knows what she might do to us" Rain said.

* * *

**The Girls**

"Soooo, how was the party?" Kitana asked.

"Fun" Jade said.

"Awesome" Mileena said.

Skarlet didn't say anything, not after what happened when she woke up.

"What about you, Skarlet?" Kitana asked.

"It's was... ok" Skarlet mumbled.

"What's wrong" Jade asked.

"Nothing" Skarlet said.

"Oh... I know why" Mileena said in a down tone.

Skarlet gave a small glance at the girls and then look at Ermac talking with the boys, sitting on the slide. She then looked back down, blushing.

"It'll be okay, Skarlet" Jade said, wrapping her arm behind Skarlet.

"How did it happen?" Skarlet said

"IDK Skarlet, what was the last thing you remembered?" Kitana asked.

"When I had my fourth shot with you guys" Skarlet said.

"Your fourth?!" Mileena said surprised.

"Yeah, I got little lightheaded after a while" Skarlet said.

"Well I seen you go in the auditorium while I was falling asleep" Mileena said.

"Oh" Skarlet said.

"Maybe it's a sign" Kitana said.

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked.

"Maybe you guys are meant to be together" Kitana said.

"Yeah but she was drunk" Mileena pointed out.

"Well... idk I'm not a love doctor" Kitana said.

"So anyway, are you gonna ask him?" Jade asked.

"IDK" Skarlet said.

What's it a sign? Are they meant to be? There is only one way to find out.


	9. Sunday

Smoke, SubZero, Kitana, Jade, and Skarlet were chilling in Scorpion's house while they waited for him and Mileena going shopping. Ermac knocked on the door waiting on Scorpion but Smoke opened the door.

"Hey what's up man?" Smoke said.

"What's good? Err... where's Scorpion?" Ermac asked.

"He went to the store with Mileena a couple minutes ago," Smoke said.

Ermac went passed Smoke, SubZero and Kitana was playing Mortal Kombat X, Jade and Skarlet was just talking to each other in the living room. Ermac greeted everyone and then went in the kitchen next to the living room.

"So Scorpion is not here, so... what kind of snacky snacks does he have" Ermac said looking through his cabinets.

"Hey man I wouldn't do that if I were you," SubZero said while waiting for the loading screen.

"Man if you don't shut yo-"

Ermac was cut off went he opened a cabinet when a spear came flying towards him but he dodged it just in time. It flew across the kitchen through the living room, hitting the wall. They heard Scorpion's voice coming from the spear.

"Ermac get out of my cabinet," it said.

"Oooooooooh, roasted" Smoke said.

Everyone laughed.

"Damn ok" Ermac said, sounding surprised.

* * *

Ermac POV

Scorpion and Mileena arrived from shopping a moment ago. We were playing the game and Smoke was playing darts with Scorpion's abnormally huge sharp darts.

"Hey guys. You want to help get the bags." Scorpion said.

"Sure we will," we said.

"Oh Scorpion, wtf is that?" We asked, pointing at the spear.

"So you don't get in my cabinets. Look, I went to the store to get some snacks so you should be good" he said.

"Alright cool" we said.

"Hey Smoke, watch yourself man" Scorpion said.

"Ok. I'll be careful," Smoke said.

3 minutes later...

Scorpion did a lot of shopping. Maybe he had food stamps because we do not make that much money from our music. Maybe also it is because of his job. We went outside to go get more bags but then we went back in to tell him if there are any more bags. We opened the door and Smoke threw a dart right below our lip. We screamed in pain and we were bleeding pretty badly.

"Oh shit sorry. I thought you were getting another bag" Smoke apologized.

"...It's ok Smoke" we said, covering my cut while it dripped blood.

"Damn you're bleeding bad dude," SubZero said walking over to us.

"We'll be fine," we said.

"Here I can stop the bleeding" Skarlet said.

"No we're fine" we said, but pulled us to Scorpion's bathroom to get a better look at our cut.

"Move your hand," Skarlet said

"We're okay," we said.

Skarlet pulled our hand away from our face with one hand. We did not realize how much this woman was that strong. She looked at our cut, pausing for a moment. We wonder why she is just staring at our cut. She moved in closer, taking off her mask while doing so, and grabbed our biceps. Skarlet began to lick and kiss the blood from our cut. We felt her tongue run across our cut.

"What are you doing?" we said.

She did not say anything. It was as if she forgot we were here, even though she licking the blood off above our chin.

"Skarlet" we tried again.

No response from her. She was still slurping the blood off our cut. She suddenly stopped to look at us. Skarlet looked like she was going to kiss us but we leaned our head back and slightly pushed her from us.

"What was that all about?" we asked, realizing that our cut stopped bleeding.

"I'm sorry I got carried away. Blood drives me crazy," Skarlet said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a hemomancer and it tastes good"

"What?"

"Anyway are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you Skarlet"

We were about to walk out of the bathroom until Skarlet grabbed our arm.

"What's wrong?" we said.

"Listen, I have to tell you something," she said.

"What?"

"Well I figured you know by now that I have a crush on you. And it's true" she said.

We tilted our head slightly and listened.

"You might've known that from yesterday and I thought maybe it was a sign," she said.

"But you were drunk, and a sign for what?" we said.

"Well what I'm trying to say is that... I was wondering if you wanted to..."

We knew what she was going to ask us. We did not know she ask this soon because of our incident. Without recoiling, we hugged her.

She hugged back, but with more character than we did when she hugged us from gym class.

"Yes. We will," we said.

We walked out of the bathroom with Skarlet clinging onto our arm as we walked downstairs. Everyone looked surprised when she wrapped her arms around our arms.

"What took you guys so long?" Kitana said, in a teasing tone.

"It's a long story," we said.

Now that we have a girlfriend, this year will be the best year of school ever.


	10. School Dance?

**Third Person POV**

There has been an announcement in the school saying that there would be a school dance at the end of the week. Rain and Sub-Zero were thinking about whether they would go or not. They were in Ms. Delia's class, early.

"Hey I have a question." Rain said in an enquiring way.

"What's up?" Sub-Zero attended.

"Are you going to the dance at the end of the week?" Rain asked.

"IDK, but maybe I can tell Scorpion if we're going to have a party at that time." Sub-Zero advised.

"Ok, cool, just wondering." Rain ended.

Moments later, Kitana walking in the classroom, gawking at Sub-Zero. She walks over to him, sitting on his lap and peck his lips with hers.

"Hey Subby." Kitana said seductively.

"Hey Kitty." Sub-Zero said in a "cool" voice. Then started kissing again.

"Ok… I'll just leave then." Rain said while leaving.

Rain walked over to Smoke who was not really doing anything at all by the looks of it. He seemed to be daydreaming now. Rain tried to get his attention by "waving" his hand in front of his face. That suddenly woke him up, causing him to be confused.

"Oh hey dude." Smoke said awkwardly.

"Hey, are you going to the school dance, Friday?" Rain asked.

"Uh I'm not sure." Smoke said.

"Oh ok" Rain said, sounding upset.

* * *

**Rain POV**

**Outside, waiting for the buses…**

I do not have anyone to hang out with at the dance. I highly doubt that Ermac and Scorpion will go. I stood up against the wall, looking doleful. Suddenly, Li Mei walked up towards me, looking like she felt bad for me.

"Rain, are you ok?" Li Mei asked me.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said while I sighed.

"Well… are you going to the dance?" she asked kindly.

"Maybe"

"Well if you're interested, can you be my date?" Li Mei requested.

"Um… sure" I simply said.

Li Mei squealed, jumping up and down while clapping her hands. I did not see what the big deal was. All I said was sure. Maybe she did not have any friend to go to the dance with. I rather felt happy about it too. She went up to me and gladly kissed my cheek.

"Ok. See ya Rain." She said full of joy.

"Um… ok cool." I said in a brighter mood.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

It was the day before the dance and Ermac and Scorpion wanted to be the DJs of the dance, highlighting their music. They went to the Principal Kahn's office to ask him about being the DJs for the school dance.

"Can we become the DJs for the school dance?" Scorpion requested.

"Maybe. If the other DJ doesn't want to come, you guys will be the replacement." Principal Kahn suggested.

"Ok cool." Ermac said.

"So do you guys have a playlist of songs?" Kahn asked.

"Yep. Made by us." Scorpion chanted, fist-pounding Ermac.

"Ok well, you will find out tomorrow." Kahn said.

"Alright" Scorpion said.

"We need a pass for class." Ermac said reminded.

* * *

**Friday**

Principal Kahn announced that Ermac and Scorpion were going to be the DJs for the dance today and told everyone to congratulate them. Ermac and Scorpion felt great about this. They were going highlight almost all of their music, some released and some unreleased, at the dance.

"Ermac." Skarlet said, walking up to him.

"Hey Skar." Ermac greeted, kissing afterwards.

"I can't believe you're going to be a DJ at the dance." Skarlet said happily.

"Yeah, that's crazy." Ermac said

"So what kind of songs are there going to be in the?"

"We're actually going to put some unreleased tracks in there as well."

"OMG that's so cool."

The bell ranged

"Oh shit, I'm going to be late. Later babe." Skarlet said, giving Ermac a quick kiss.

"See ya." Ermac said.

* * *

**Lunch**

Ermac, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Smoke, and Kenshi were sitting together at their lunch table, talking about the dance.

"WooWoo! It's almost turn up time!" Kenshi exclaimed.

"Hells yeah" Ermac said, giving everyone a high five.

"Hey guys, I have a question." Smoke requested.

"What?" Scorpion wondered.

"How famous are you guys? Like, how many followers do you have on Soundcloud?" Smoke questioned.

"Like about 400,000 followers" Ermac answered.

"Holy shit!" Kenshi said shocked.

"Yeah. We trying to hit a million followers." Scorpion said.

"Don't you think it's crazy that we had only 50,000 followers on our freshmen year?" Ermac asked.

"Yeah that is." Scorpion answered.

"What makes it better is that you guys are going to playing unreleased songs in the dance." Sub-Zero said.

"Yep." Ermac said.

The bell ranged and they all got their stuff for Mr. Shujinko's class.

* * *

**2:26**

**Scorpion POV **

Ermac and I were dismissed from Mr. Shujinko's class, heading to the gym. That is where the dance is held. We were so excited to play our music to the entire school. I do know that this will not be better than the party that we threw in the beginning of the school year; but this one would be okay.

"So what do you want to do after the dance?" I asked Ermac.

"Want to throw our own party after it's done?" Ermac asked.

"Sure; why not." I said while laughing.

"We got to get our laptop for the tables." Ermac said.

"Ok"

We arrived at the gymnasium looking shocked. There was a visualization of chibi version of us doing cool stuff. We see the turntables, speakers, and auxiliary cord set up for us already. The front of the table showed a neon glowing of our logo of Ketchup and Mustard. We set the equipment just in time before the bell ranged. As soon as I heard the bell ring, I could already hear slight cheering in the distance.


	11. List of Songs in the Dance

Songs playing the chronological order. I do not own any of the songs btw. I know that some of the songs are outdated as well. Just like any party with a DJ, it won't play the full song; it will play the "drop" or best part that is necessary. I took this out of my iTunes library lol.

* * *

Deorro - Bootie in Your Face (Released)

Deorro and D!rty Aud!o - Hit It (Released)

Tyron Hapi and Brynny - Inferno (Unreleased)

DJ Snake - Turn Down For What (Released)

Bro Safari and UFO! - Drama (Party Favor Remix) (Unreleased)

Calvin Harris - Open Wide (Unreleased)

Jack U - Beats Knockin (Unreleased)

Keys n Krates - Treat Me Right (Released)

Bebe Rexha - I Can't Stop Drinking About You (Grabbitz Remix) (Unreleased)

Grandtheft and Key n Krates - Keep it 100 (Released)

Snails and Antiserum - Wild VIP (Released)

Jack U - Mind (Unreleased)

Jack U - To U (Unreleased)

MIA - Yala (Bro Safari and Valentino Kahn Remix) (Released)

Skrillex - Ragga Bomb (Skrillex vs Zomboy Remix) (Released)

The Chainsmokers - SELFIE (Released)

Valention Kahn - Make Some Noise (Released)

Jack U - Where Are U Now (Unreleased)


	12. Dance Party

_**Scorpion POV**_

Everyone was settling in for the dance. Mileena went up to me.

"Hey Scorpion!" she tried to say over everyone.

"What's up" I said.

"So what do you guys have for us?" Mileena said.

"It's going to have some unreleased songs I can tell you that much." I told her.

"Aren't you not done with them though?" Mileena enquired.

"We got the basic part it done." I said.

"Oh ok." Mileena said.

"EVERYONE READY TO PARTEH!" Ermac yelled over the microphone.

Everyone cheered and Ermac and I turned on the music.

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

Some people was not dancing at all, they were just there because their friends were here. Everyone else were dancing, group dancing, twerking, and dancing with his or her date. The music sounded live like a real DJ party and the bass was crazy in some song. Ermac and Scorpion were doing DJ gestures while showing off their music.

* * *

**Dance Moment**

Kenshi knew the song that Ermac and Scorpion were playing now, Bootie in Your Face, and laughed.

"Awwwwwww, they playing song at the start." Kenshi said.

"Yeah they are crazy." Jax said.

"B-Booty in Yo Face, WHUT!" Reptile shouted across the gymnasium.

"And so is he." Kenshi said and started bumping to the song.

Everyone gathered in for a dance battle while the song "hit it". Jax did the c-walk, Cyrax and Sektor did the robot, Sonya gymnastic flips and landed with a split and everyone cheered. Ermac and Scorpion shook their heads while smiling and fist pounded.

* * *

**Dance Moment**

The song Inferno was playing and Rain did not recognize this song and thought that it was one of the unreleased songs Ermac and Scorpion mentioned. Rain was stand up against the bleachers, nodding his head to the rhythm when he saw Li Mei head towards his way.

"Hey Rain." Li Mei said in a joyful tone.

"Hey Li Mei." Rain said.

"Having a good time?" Li Mei asked while dancing.

"I'm good." Rain answered.

"Want to dance?"

"Okay."

Li Mei grabbed Rain's hands and started skipping to the middle of the gymnasium. They started to dance, still holding each other's hands. Ermac and Scorpion them dancing and wondering why Rain is dancing with Li Mei.

"Yo Scorpion, you see this?" Ermac asked.

"Yeah man, you think that…" Scorpion wondered.

They shrugged and went back to jamming.

Everyone got hype when the song "Turn down for what" was playing. This was one of the songs that Ermac and Scorpion got popular off of. The song transitioned and everyone was even more excited since it was an unreleased.

* * *

**Dance Moment**

"Yo this shit is dope." Jax said.

"Yeah! Can't wait till it comes out." Johnny Cage said.

Jax and Cage were looking at Kira twerking onto Kenshi near the bleachers

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn!" They both said.

"Kenshi is one lucky bastard." Jax said.

"Hey! What are you looking at, Johnny?" Sonya said coming out of nowhere.

"Uh nothing." Johnny said hastily.

Ermac and Scorpion also seen Kenshi and Kira.

"That Kenshi though." Scorpion said.

"One crazy motherfucker." Ermac said, shaking his head.

Ermac and Scorpion transitioned to their unreleased track "Open Wide" Reptile knew what this song was because he rapped on this song. He started to get over excited, as always.

* * *

**Dance Moment**

"Yeah! Let me see how big yo mouth is. DROP!" Reptile exclaimed.

"So you rapped off of this." Chameleon said.

"Yep. Dadadudadududududuedeu." Reptile hummed the song.

Reptile then gave Ermac and Scorpion a "thumbs up" and they did the same.

Just then, another unreleased song came on and some people knew it because of a teaser Ermac and Scorpion uploaded on Soundcloud.

* * *

**Dance Moment**

"Oh! My beats steady knockin! Whut!" Sub-Zero yelled.

Kitana giggled while she was nodding her head to the rhythm.

"How do you know this song? I never heard it before." Kitana asked.

"This song was on a teaser they uploaded on Soundcloud. Also, since they're my friends, I heard them making it." Sub-Zero said.

"Ok cool." Kitana said.

"Treat Me Right" came on and Kitana was very familiar with song. She loved it.

"OMG! Gonng treat me-gonna treat me right." Kitana sung.

"You like this song?" Sub-Zero asked.

"Yes." Kitana pulled him and kissed.

(Playing I Can't Stop Drinking About You Grabbitz Remix)

"Hey man, you think you want to upload this song today?" Ermac said, bumping to the song.

"I guess. We're pretty much done with it, so… maybe." Scorpion answered.

* * *

**Dance Moment**

"I know this song." Skarlet said.

"You do." Mileena said.

"Yeah. Not the remix but I like this."

"Me too."

"Do you know when they started making music?" Jade asked.

"I think 7th grade." Mileena answered.

"That's cool." Skarlet said.

(Keep it 100)

"Oh shit! Yeah I keep it 100 bass." Smoke yelled before the bass drop.

"Yo this shit is fire." Noob complimented.

"Yeah! They got crazy game." Smoke said.

After the song was changed, everyone gathered in a circle for a dance battle. Kung Lao did the moonwalk, Kai did the Harlem shake, and Ermac and Scorpion wanted to be in the circle. When they got in, they did break dancing moves while everyone hollered.

"OMG!" Mileena screamed like a fangirl.

"That was dope." Reptile said.

Ermac and Scorpion then went back to the turntables to change the song.

* * *

(Mind)

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT! They killing it right now!" Jax said.

"Wasn't this song part of the teaser?" Kenshi questioned.

"I think so." Noob answered.

The three seen Mavado with his phone out and it looks like he was recording the song.

"Mavado! What are you doing?" Kenshi asked.

"I'm making bootlegs." Mavado replied.

"You do know they're not playing the full song." Noob pointed out.

"Yeah so." Mavado said.

"Whatever man. You do you, I'll do me." Noob said.

* * *

(To U playing in the background)

"Ooh I like this one." Skarlet said while dancing.

"Yeah, these boys really out did themselves." Jade said.

"Hey guys." Kitana said.

"Hey Kitana." Jade replied.

"What have y'all been up to?" Kitana asked.

"Just getting our groove on." Skarlet answered.

They laughed and started to dance.

The song transitioned to another song that got Ermac and Scorpion popular. Suddenly, Cyrax and Sektor shut down the lights and made different colored spotlights. Johnny got the idea and uppercut cutted Chameleon to the ceiling and Sektor pointed a lazer at him, making a human disco ball.

"Not cool Johnny." Chameleon said.

"Meh." Johnny said.

"But this is… AWESOME!" Chameleon exclaimed.

* * *

(Ragga Bomb remix)

"Oh hold up! This is my jam." Sonya said.

"Drop bomb, drop bomb, drop bomb." Jax sung along.

"I would like to see you drop bomb, blondie." Johnny said.

She did so and Johnny was fist bumping.

"Oh yeah!" Johnny said with swag.

* * *

(Selfie)

Mileena gasped. This was her favorite song. She had an idea to take a selfie with her friends.

"OMG guys, let's take a selfie." Mileena suggested.

Jade, Skarlet, and Kitana were part of the "selfie".

"You guys are wrong." Havik said.

"What?" Kitana said.

"It's not a selfie if there's more than one person." Havik replied.

He walked off and took a selfie himself. The girls also seen Ermac and Scorpion take a "selfie" as well.

"Hashtag high school dance party!" Ermac and Scorpion said at the same time.

"Uh.. can we not do that again." Ermac said.

"Yeah that was a little gay." Scorpion agreed.

* * *

(Make some Noise)

"Make some noise in this bitch." Reptile yelled and ran around the gym.

"Hey guys, I don't feel so good." Chameleon said weakly.

Chameleon felt like he was going to puke; he dropped down from the ceiling ran out of the gym into the bathroom.

"Is Chameleon going to be ok?" Cyrax said.

"I hope so. We need more party lights." Sektor said.

"Ok, did everyone have fun?" Scorpion asked the crowd with the microphone.

"YEAH!" everyone yelled.

"Well we guess we're done for today." Ermac said.

Everyone groan and whined.

"Yeah we know. But we do have more for one song so, get with that special someone and we will finish the night out." Ermac said.

"By the way, this song unreleased." Scorpion added.

* * *

(Where Are U Now)

Some people left the gym and went home while others were with their dates.

* * *

_**Skarlet POV**_

I went up to Ermac to dance with him Mileena went up to Scorpion to dance with him. I had a great time and had lots of fun. It was my first time seeing a live performance... sort of.

"Hi Ermac." I said, giving him a hug.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ermac said.

"Today was so awesome." I told him, while we slow danced.

"We're glad that you had a good time." he said.

"I like this song." I said.

"Thanks, it means a lot."

"Not as much as I love you."

I pulled down his mask and kissed him passionately.

"We love you too."

I snickered and I pulled him closer to me to kiss. Today was one of the best days I've had in my entire life.


	13. Oh No! Midterms!

_**Ermac POV**_

It's October and we have to do midterms next week. We are not ready and not studying for it. We were late for class and it was pretty empty and quiet. Too empty and quiet. When all of a sudden we heard an irritating voice shouting our name.

"Hi Ermac!" Kira shouted.

We groaned in aggravation. She is wearing something different. Looks like her alternative wear with her hair down instead of pigtails.

"What are doing?" she asked.

"Just going to class." we replied.

"Me too." Kira squealed in excitement.

"What's got you all motivated?" we asked.

"Kenshi and I are going on our first date today." she said.

"Ha. I got to my camera because it will get so ugly." we thought.

Just then, Kira dropped her stuff and froze for a moment.

"Kira?" we said.

She did not respond. We are wondering if she heard us say what we said. We started to panic and took a step back. Kira turned around and glared at us maliciously. She rammed into us, grabbed our arms, and pinned us against the lockers, which made a loud noise, echoing in the hallway.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she snarled.

"Wait, we said that out loud?" we asked her.

"Yeah you idiot." she yelled, head butting our nose and mouth.

We didn't think this conversation would go this far. We did not the let pain stop us and we tried to keep our cool.

"You don't think we should be together? Huh?" Kira roared.

"We do know that Kenshi isn't gay." we defended.

Kira's knee hit our "junk". We groaned in pain, and tried to get out of her grip, looking at her green eyes weakly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." she exaggerated.

"We mean you guys are great for each other." we said weakly.

Kira relaxed her grip on our arms and gingerly slid her hands to our shoulder.

"I'm glad we had this talk, Ermac." Kira said, the kissed us.

She picked up her things and headed to class.

"Hey!" we shouted.

"Huh?"

"Why did you kiss us?"

"It's a friendly gesture."

"Yeah but… you kiss our lips and you slid your tongue on ours."

"You're so cute when you're confused."

"Oh god. Help."

Kira chuckled went her way to class. We do not know what is worse, making Kira angry, being kissed from her, or midterms.

* * *

Mr. Chi's class…

_**Third Person POV**_

"Ok class, all day today we're going to be studying for midterms coming up. So hop to it, find partners and study." Mr. Chi commanded.

Everyone got up and found their partners. At least the bad thing was that he said that they did not have be assigned partners. Ermac, Scorpion, Mileena, and Skarlet met up in one of the back corners of the classroom the study their final. They decided to play a game, boy vs girls, for answering questions. The girls won most of the rounds.

"Dammit!" Ermac exclaimed.

"Dude the square root of 1 is 1." Scorpion complained.

"Yeah but wouldn't be pointless to go another step?" Ermac questioned.

"No it would make perfect sense." Skarlet pointed out.

"There is still an exponent on that step." Mileena explained.

"Yeah well, you guys are 'smarticle'." Scorpion said.

"This is hopeless." Ermac complained, resting his head on his hand.

"You're so cute when you're confused." Skarlet kissed his cheek.

"She's the second one who said that to us today." Ermac said to himself.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." Ermac said hastily.

There was an awkward silence in the group after that until Mileena spoke up.

"So, another round?" Mileena asked.

"Promise you won't cheat." Scorpion said.

The girls giggled at him and Ermac still looked dull.

"I promise." Mileena replied.

"Hmm." Ermac doubted.

* * *

Ermac and Skarlet walked home alone after school. Ermac thought that the guys were with their girlfriends. He also remembered Kenshi and Kira's first date. That made him smile slightly under his mask. It then turned into a frown, remembering what happened with his talk with Kira.

_**Skarlet POV**_

I was walking along with Ermac on a windy day on October. I was a little cold but it was refreshing, despite the fact that his arm his wrapped around me with his hand on my waist. He slightly pulled me closer to him, thinking that he thought I was cold. The walk was silent and I wanted to say something but I did not know if Ermac wanted talk. I exhaled loudly; maybe he will ask me what was wrong.

"Hmm?" Ermac noticed.

"What?" I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"You seem really quiet."

"I'm fine."

"Heh whatever." Ermac said caressing my waist.

"I'm serious." I half snickered.

Ermac gave me a look.

"Okay fine, I just wanted to talk." I told him.

"You could have just said something then." Ermac said smiling.

"Well I didn't know to say." I said smiling.

"Well in all seriousness, you talk to us whenever you want to. We will be here you for at all times. You can tell us what's on your mind anytime okay." Ermac said.

"Okay." I kissed him.

I finally realized what I wanted to tell him.

"Oh did you hear." I gasped.

"What?"

"There's big a fight happening tomorrow after school."

"Who's fighting?"

"Kira and Jax."

Ermac suddenly stopped walking, looking surprisingly at me.

"What?" I said.

"Really?!" he wondered.

"Yeah."

"Oh my god! That's a fight worth watching."

We smiled at each other, continued walking, and I rested my head near his shoulder, loving the warmth from him.


End file.
